The need for passive off-chip components has long been a key barrier against communication transceiver miniaturization. In particular, the majority of the high-Q bandpass filters commonly used in the RF and IF stages of heterodyning transceivers are realized using off-chip, mechanically-resonant components, such as crystal and ceramic filters and SAW devices. Due to higher quality factor Q, such technologies greatly outperform comparable filters implemented using transistor technologies, in insertion loss, percent bandwidth, and achievable rejection. High Q is further required to implement local oscillators or synchronizing clocks in transceivers, both of which must satisfy strict phase noise specifications. Off-chip elements (e.g., quartz crystals) are utilized for this purpose.
Being off-chip components, the above mechanical devices must interface with integrated electronics at the board level, and this constitutes an important bottleneck against the miniaturization of super-heterodyne transceivers. For this reason, recent attempts to achieve single-chip transceivers for paging and cellular communications have utilized alternative architectures that attempt to eliminate the need for off-chip high-Q components via higher levels of transistor integration. Unfortunately, without adequate front-end selectivity, such approaches have suffered somewhat in overall performance, to the point where they so far are usable only in less demanding applications.
Given this, and recognizing that future communication needs will most likely require higher levels of performance, single-chip transceiver solutions that retain high-Q components and that preserve super-heterodyne-like architectures are desirable.
Although mechanical circuits, such as quartz crystal resonators and SAW filters, provide essential functions in the majority of transceiver designs, their numbers are generally suppressed due to their large size and finite cost. Unfortunately, when minimizing the use of high-Q components, designers often trade power for selectivity (i.e., Q), and hence, sacrifice transceiver performance. As a simple illustration, if the high-Q IF filter in the receive path of a communication subsystem is removed, the dynamic range requirement on the subsequent IF amplifier, IQ mixer, and A/D converter circuits, increases dramatically, forcing a corresponding increase in power consumption. Similar trade-offs exist at RF, where the larger the number or greater the complexity of high-Q components used, the smaller the power consumption in surrounding transistor circuits.
Micro-Electro-Mechanical Systems (MEMS) are presently being considered for use in receivers. For example, as shown in FIG. 1, U.S. Pat. No. 6,680,660 to Nguyen presents using MEMS filters to perform channel selection in a conventional heterodyne conversion receiver. Nguyen fails to simplify the design of a heterodyne based VHF receiver and thus fails to provide significant improvement.
Therefore, there exists a need for a narrow band MEMS pre-filter in a VHF receiver that results in lower production costs, increased reliability, reduced weight, reduced power dissipation, and higher signal to noise ratio.